swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Briefing (FoF)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Fields of Fire The heroes' commander, Captain Roff Volane, is a veteran officer who has seen more than his share of death and destruction, making him curt, cynical, and humorless. Despite his cold demeanor, Volane is a highly respected officer with a lifetime's worth of combat experience. The mini-adventure begins when Captain Volane calls the heroes into a briefing. "Over the past few weeks, the enemy has pulled back deeper into their own territory, following our assault of their fortified positions. We've sent a number of aerial units ahead to establish forward positions beyond the previous demilitarized zone, but they require resupply and reinforcements. Unfortunately, the enemy's surface-to-air defenses mean that we are unable to maintain air superiority in the region. Until we can bring in fighter support, we're restricted to advancing the old-fashioned way." "Lieutenant Pleth Juun, a surgeon attached to our battalion, is being loaned to Camp Kavel, one of our forward bases. Lieutenant Juun is the only available doctor skilled enough to treat the command officers who were wounded, some critically, during the advance. Given the danger of an aerial insertion, we've decided to sneak her to the camp on foot. You will escort her." "I can't stress enough that the Lieutenant's safety is paramount. Some of our best men are on death's doorstep, and without a good surgeon, they won't live long enough to be evacuated. Once Lieutenant Juun is safely at Camp Kavel, you are to lend your expertise to the camp's defenses until such time as we establish air superiority." In addition to safely escorting the surgeon, Captain Volane asks the heroes to transport a small amount of medical supplies, as well as some critical correspondence intended for Camp Kavel's command staff. On foot, the journey should require a minimum of four days. If the heroes are attached to a military unit, their reward will be a salute for a job well done and possibly a medal or citation, depending on how well they do. If the heroes belong to a mercenary detachment, each will receive 3,000 credits for the job, payable on success. If Pleth Juun does not survive the journey, the heroes will receive only 1,000 credits each, and then only if they deliver the medical supplies and correspondence. Given the importance of the surgeon, these payment terms aren't negotiable. Meeting Pleth Juun Following the briefing, the heroes must make a brief trip to the local field hospital to pick up Lieutenant Pleth Juun. They find her in the middle of a messy surgery and not available. Heroes who insist on her immediate departure will be ignored. Once Juun finishes the operation, she washes up, gathers her equipment, and joins the heroes. By virtue of her profession, Juun is technically a junior officer. Although she has little combat training, she embraces the privileges of her honorary rank wholeheartedly. Juun comes from a wealthy Human family on Coruscant and is used to getting her way. She isn't openly confrontational, but she never forgets a slight and does her best to make miserable any character who fails to show her sufficient respect. Lieutenant Juun wears an immaculate set of combat utilities, with her rank and medical insignia proudly displayed. Heroes who succeed on a DC 15 Knowledge (Tactics) check realize that the symbols will make her a tempting target to any snipers who spot the group as they travel to Camp Kavel. To convince the surgeon to remove these trappings without angering her, a hero must make a Persuasion check with a DC equal to Juun's Will Defense of 19. Continued in Hitting the Trail